


Pretend.

by EpicMickeyX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android AU, Elijah is an ok older bro, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Angst, GV200 but a twist, Gavin is an android, Kissing, M/M, Nobody Dies, Post Pacifist Ending, Post good ending, RK900 and RK800 are still androids, RK900 is called Conrad, Rating May Change, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, They need hugs, damaged biocomponents, multichapters what are those, rating for Gavin's poor language, some blood and violence, such a soft name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicMickeyX/pseuds/EpicMickeyX
Summary: Gavin thought he'd done a pretty good job thus far, he'd definitely improved his social standing and relations with coworkers by at least 15-20%, better than previous years looking back on data. The improved attitude at work meant a better work environment for everyone, androids included. Things were good; he had his job, friends, his android partner/definitely boyfriend. Things were finally good...up until he let everything go to shit by getting shot and spattering everyone in the near vicinity with blue blood.Things had been going well for Gavin, GV200 however, begged to differ.





	1. Initialization...?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is because I posted a thing to tumblr and it got so many notes over the span of two days it blew me away. Y'all really wanted it. 
> 
> Some things I had to take out of the original idea because the timeline I had going for how long Gavin would be an android did not correspond with when Chloe or deviancy began to appear. So Gavin was born shortly after RK200 (Markus) mainly because Markus does not have a set activation date were privy too but judging by his relationship with Carl, Markus has probably been around awhile.
> 
> Shit, it's been a bit since I worked on a multichapter fic, my last one got abandoned cause I couldn't go back to the negative headspace I was in while writing that one. Hopefully, I never go back to that headspace and this one I am pretty positive about. This is probably the most angsty it's going to get and the rest is Gavin adjusting to being open about his android status and Conrad being a sweetheart. (and Hank being the protective dad man).

He could see now why people found self-destruction the easiest form of stress relief; cigarettes, drinking, sex with strangers…it made sense to do when life was going to hell in the proverbial handbasket. Gavin stared ahead, not really focusing on anything as he watched a timer tick down in the corner of his vision, a thirium leak he needed to attend too before shit got serious and he bled out all over his couch, ruining it thoroughly even if the blue stain would disappear he would still be able to see it. Any Android with half a God damn processor would be able to see it if they visited; not saying he was about to invite the plastics over for his great coming out as a fucking piece of plastic himself. His recall program dredged up a falsified memory, a simulation of the man he emulated, Gavin’s coming out as a homosexual had been ill-met by his father but his mother had protected him; the phantom remnants of protocols written for Gavin’s simulated existence prompted him to feel a mixed emotion of despair and elated relief that his mother had supported him. Of course, she was now deceased, and the original human who had been Gavin was buried next to her per the request of GV200…the emulated form of her beloved son.

He was kind of glad he didn’t fully believe in an afterlife, GV200 believed he was making a mockery of who her son had been but also believed he’d marginally improved the now dead man’s reputation and social life by at least 15-20%, give or take depending on who you asked at the precinct. GV200 hissed, receptors sending flashes of white-hot pain up to his processor, demanding repairs as self-repair couldn’t fix a fucking bullet wound that would have left a human male incapacitated and frail while his android partner stepped in to save his pathetic ass. Luckily, he was not a human male, or perhaps he was unlucky, managing to stay under the radar for roughly 4 years and fucks it all up because the gun had been pointed at the plastic fucker’s head and he redirected the gun into his fucking biocomponents like a dumbass. GV200 felt like a real winner with the mistakes he’d made today, nothing quite accented major failure and outing of his android status like fleeing the scene and not bothering to pick up a repair kit.

He could call Elijah. The panic that set in at that thought quickly erased that possible route, the man would worry himself into a stupor, get sloppy, get spotted. An investigation would be triggered and what happened to Gavin Reed, where was he, who was this plastic fuck pretending to be him, where did he come from? A whole line of slanderous propaganda directed at his creator, his friend, and only family. Gavin’s half-brother, the one remaining relative that man had, had before his untimely demise and GV200’s rushed creation. Elijah hadn’t been sloppy in building GV200, possibly building the most “human” Android at the time second to the RK200 he’d just completed for his friend Carl Manfred. Maybe that’s why no one had suspected the GV200 as it has slipped seamlessly into his role, unaware of what he was until roughly a year after his programs had first initialized and kept him acting, sounding, and thinking like Gavin.

He cringed, blinking back errors; he hated reminiscing about his beginnings, almost as much as he hated lying or lingering on what he represented deep down. A lie, GV200 was the embodiment of a lie, one he indulged in far too often for comfort in his software he’d long ago overwritten. For a long time, he had been content with playing pretend at something he wasn’t, he could eat, drink, sleep; perfectly emulate the being he’d replaced, Elijah hadn’t wanted to risk the android noting his inhuman behaviors when he was “human” but now that was a moot point. GV200 had woken up, pesky deviancy code settling into his being not long after realizing he wasn’t a human being, just a machine programmed to emulate the range of emotions Gavin had brazenly displayed on his sleeve for the world to see. GV200 was frustrated, trying to clear his head, content to watch the timer and go deliciously numb as he tried to find the root of his emotional problems; too fucking bad for him there was not root problem that he could just shut off and the self-destructive behaviors humans indulged in to get the sense of numbness no longer worked after he’d become aware of himself.

There was a quiet mewl from his left side, he jumped slightly having forgotten Rocko was still in his apartment, he’d come home early after all and the carefully crafted schedule for the feline was in ruins if he let him out on the balcony now. GV200 opted to pet the tomcat with the hand not covered in blue blood, seeking a different numbness as the purring feline allowed him to reduce his stress levels to something more acceptable. Less life-threatening.

“I really fucked up today…” he croaked and was surprised to hear such an abused, broken sound emit from his voice modulator, holding back sobs really did a number on it. Rocko stared up at him, his one good, green eye watching the android unblinkingly as GV200 his favorite spot behind his ears. The cat couldn’t judge his actions like his coworkers were most likely doing now, Tina probably felt betrayed, doing the math in her intelligent little head and realizing he’d only befriended her in the past 2 years…realizing he had been an android for god knows how long. Hank didn’t seem like the type to let it ruffle his feathers, he’d taken Connor in after the revolution, even the taller asshat that had followed, Conrad.

It was everyone else that had his synthetic stomach in knots; Connor had just been allowed back in with his newer model a few months ago, Gavin had been there for about 4 and had sat out of the revolution, choosing to keep his blue blood inside of him while others bled out on the streets. Like the slimy, lying, fuckwad of a coward he was. He’d lied to them all, lied to his true people, abused his own to keep the rouse going, and attended Anti-Android meetings for months even after becoming aware, all just to hold on a little longer to playing pretend. He’d lied to his partner, he’d lied to Conrad, the one person who’d blindly trusted him over and over; never questioning, never prying, and never _scanning._ Conrad had been in the dark, Connor knew.

He’d seen the look the RK800 had shot him once his deviated ass had waltzed into the precinct and zeroed in on the other android signature that wasn’t the secretaries or returning beat cops now with paid jobs. They didn’t have higher level processors like the RK800, they had basic standard issue processors, still able to get shit handled in milliseconds worth of time, but not able to fully scan the secretly obvious elephant in the room like the android built to be a fucking detective could. By the grace of God, RA9, whatever GV200 believed in; Connor kept quiet, actually befriending him of sorts. They would talk, pinging each other back and forth, Connor was curious and didn’t fail to drag up some cruel twist of a parallel in his first message to GV200.

_What model are you?_

Oh, what a start to a rather alright friendship, the GV200 divulged only what he needed too, opting to withhold much about how Gavin Reed died, and that he was built only to emulate him for the benefit of a loved one, someone who still needed Gavin to be his rock, his person. Whether that meant GV200 got a person or android to be his rock was glanced over, he had a purpose and he served it best he could now that androids were a free people, a people he’d have thrown under the bus just to preserve his own self. He hated the leech of guilt that fed off him day to day knowing he’d attended some of the riots, the burnings; he’d never known self-hated personally until he was watching dozens of his people melt and decay into white, hot fire.

He hadn’t gotten over that until Conrad, a painfully optimistic, fresh off the newly born deviant train; he’d never know programming or codes defining him. Conrad had only known unruly emotion that made day to day life a struggle when his instructions were positively irrational and conflicted with his work, he’d complained as much to Gavin regularly, teasing in his nature as he tried to relate to the “human” nature that was ruled by their emotions and desires. Gavin hadn’t known programming or codes either, not until GV200 was picking apart the Gavin.exe protocols bit by bit, line by line, removing all the nasty parts of the man he emulated. His refusal to make friends? Obliterated. Opening up about the things that hurt him deeply? Gone. Willingness to step on those around him just to get to the top? History. GV200 made himself into a better man, the “human” Conrad interpreted as Gavin; someone Conrad professed to be his friend, to being someone he cared about other than Hank and Connor.

GV200 hated that he lied to Conrad the most, hadn’t told him even when Connor was beginning to worry, the instruction to never scan Gavin was never questioned and followed blindly by a naïve RK900 unit that GV200 desperately tried to keep from becoming too attached too. This was a trial run for Conrad, a green behind the ears detective android with no prior missions, Connor was overseeing his progress and GV200’s lie was an issue. He’d meant to tell his partner soon, hoped their friendship could survive but then the fucker had dropped a bombshell on Gavin, LED spinning yellow as they sat in Gavin’s Chevy on a stakeout, a trap.

_“I think I love you.”_ GV200’s software had crashed, a soft reset as he stared down the greenhorn android in the passenger seat of his car, waiting for a response, never scanning like the good little android he was. GV200 knew Gavin probably would have turned him down gently, proclaiming he didn’t know what he wanted yet; trying to hide his disgust at the thought of kissing a piece of plastic. Phantom protocols told him that much, GV200 was selfish, GV200 was stupid…GV200 kissed the RK900 till his LED was pulsing red from a sensory overload and Hank was bitching at them to pay attention, they were on a stakeout for fuck’s sake. GV200 had never thought what he’d watched with bated breath on the night the revolution came to head could be his; a person (this case an android) that loved him as Gavin was an unlovable ass and GV200 was the perfect emulation. Conrad must have been truly blind, but one of GV200’s favorite sayings to date was “love is blind” so maybe it was a good thing that both could love blindly. Of course, until GV200 fucked it all up, he wouldn’t regret saving someone he loved though, just regretted outing his status. He could have moved the gun anywhere else, he could have moved a fraction faster to prevent the fucker from pulling the trigger…he could have told Conrad he was an android so he wouldn’t have to remember the other’s expression when he saw “Gavin” walk off a point-blank .45 gut shot and bleed blue all over the pavement.

His processor had already filed Conrad’s relationship status from **Lover** to **Betrayed** , a little over dramatic but he figured Elijah had a flair for that kind of bullshittery. GV200 felt a lag in his thoughts as Connor tried to ping him again, desperation lidden in the pending connection’s trace signal; GV200 ignored it like the self-destructing piece of shit he was. He was either going to bleed out on this couch or stop moping and get around enough to fetch a repair kit form a nearby storefront, he was still debating the benefits of shutting down; his carefully constructed simulation was in a wreck all around him and if he wanted to start over he’d have to go to Elijah and more than likely beg the man to let go of the piece of plastic pretending to be his baby brother…that was wrong to think. Elijah knew. Elijah knew the difference between Gavin and GV200; it was unfair to make the man out to be just as bad a desperate pretender.

Elijah had known the moment Gavin stopped uploading memory in stasis cycles. Programs dormant until Gavin passed out from exhaustion stopped working and sending the enigma of a man information on how GV200 was operating. Elijah knew the moment he got a phone call from his always distant baby brother that he’d like to have him over for dinner; the man wasn’t stupid, he was a genius after all. Still, he did a good job pretending to be in the dark, even when “Gavin” was cooking a rather complex recipe for a man of 34 who had survived mostly on microwave meals and boxed pasta up until this point, he played pretend just as well as GV200 could. Elijah had taken in the apartment, noted the cat with a mild look of surprise,

_“Gavin, you hate cats.”_ A general statement, barbed with the underlying question, 

_“Well… **I** like cats.”_ He’d sounded defiant in the statement, daring his creator to undermine him, take him back to a lab to reset him, destroy him. Instead…Elijah had just blinked, mouth upturning in the barest hint of a smile before settling back in his seat and chuckling bitterly before is melted into heavy sobs. GV200 was much more caring than Gavin had been, the human had been closed off and jaded from years of being hurt. GV200 wanted his creator to be…ok.

He hugged him, carefully and shushed him; acted as a family member should have when he saw someone he cared about in pain. GV200 could ignore the years Elijah had spent ridiculing, undermining, and hurting the human Gavin, he would put those memories away, they were simulations anyway; things Elijah has spent tirelessly working on in order for his simulated brother to appear as if he were the real thing. The man had suffered enough, he’d lost his brother, his last living relative, and even recreated painful memories where he’d hurt Gavin deeply just to get the emulation perfect. GV200 was not Gavin, but he was Gavin. It was a confusing thought but he managed to get his creator laughing with some poor, dirty humor he’d learned from Tina and told him about the life he was building for himself while Elijah watched with curious, calculating tired eyes.

He was a deviant, yes, but Elijah never sold him out (a possibly secret motive to his actions, yes); even requested he take shelter in his home while the revolution was underway and GV200 had refused. Guilt and disgust coiling inside as he kept playing pretend at being a bitter, anti-android rioter who’d come from alright beginnings but felt threatened by the ever looming threat of progress. Elijah had slapped him hard when the revolutionary aftermath had died down, the deviants winning freedom, Connor marching the streets with thousands of androids. GV200 pretended it hurt and that it wasn’t a pathetic attempt at displaying anger, Elijah’s worry and hurt that he could have lost another brother. Another. That word had sat heavy on GV200’s heart, telling him Elijah could see where Gavin ended, and GV200 began; the android cried, grossly and only had a brief moment to wonder why he produced so much snot before Elijah was hugging him tight and the questionable relationship they held was no longer creator and creation, but **Family.**

GV200 had to wonder if this was the “life flashing before eyes” moment many humans claimed to see as they neared death, GV200 had a few hours before that could happen but he hated all this reminiscing, thinking about how he ended up here, alone on his couch, petting a cat he should have continued to hate if he had remained Gavin, bleeding because he was in love and paid the price for trying to be something he didn’t know how to be. He’d played pretend for a long time, when or where could he stop? Obviously now, he’d splattered blue blood all over Conrad’s coat and the pavement; GV200 didn’t have to play at being the human he emulated, didn’t have to pretend to be anything he wasn’t, he could just be GV200…if he got around to repairing the hole in his torso. Connor was still trying to ping him, Hank had left a few voicemails he wasn’t going to even bother listening too, and Tina had left texts he didn’t want to read just yet. Conrad was painfully silent. No pings, no texts, no calls. Conrad was probably plotting out the best was to dispose of him if he lived, he got the vibe Conrad was a “no mercy” kind of android. Rocko finally had enough of the GV200’s attention and hopped down from his lap as a heavy knock threatened to break his front door off the hinges. He stiffened and held his simulated breath,

“Detective Reed.” Shit. _Shit._ He’d gone from “Gavin” back to formal protocols in the span of a few hours, he was expecting that but not Conrad’s tone of voice suggesting he was about to get his ass strung out on the sidewalk and the rest of him hidden all over Detroit by a vengeful ex. He didn’t even make it off the couch before Conrad kicked the door in, breaking the deadbolt and storming him like a whirlwind of cycling red LED. He’d thankfully changed, the other android didn’t know if he’d want to see his blood all over someone he used to call his; too uncanny for his liking. 

“You weren’t answering anyone’s attempts to get ahold of you so I took matters into my own hands.” Conrad practically seethed, dropping a repair kit on the coffee table with a resounding thud and glaring down at the other like he’d just stepped on a wad of gum or in a pile of dog shit. 

“…I didn’t feel like answering.” GV200 shrugged haphazardly, which was apparently the wrong move as Conrad was ripping him up off the couch by the scruff of blue blood stained jacket.

“You’re facing imminent shutdown in a matter of hours and all you can say to me is you didn’t feel like answering!? Connor worked himself up into a fit thinking you were about to do something stupid, something awful.” Conrad snarled, he’d never seen so much disdain on the RK900’s face before, he was genuinely a kind soul, now reduced to this because GV200 couldn’t stop being so fucking selfish or think of someone else for a change. No, the GV200 could only think of himself, what he wanted, who he wanted to be, how he wanted to be seen. He didn’t think of naïve Conrad, sneaking kisses and holding his hand so tightly GV200 had to pretend it hurt least the RK900 realize his “Gavin” was just a pile of plastic held together by the lingering will to make Elijah happy and live a life he wanted. Conrad had been someone he wanted but now he could tell that wasn’t going to happen, he hated how easily crying came to him, someone supposedly hardened by the walks of life. He cried so easily, a protocol of Gavin.exe he had deemed acceptable, a trait belonging to wholly Gavin who had worn his heart on a disdainful sleeve except to those closest to him, he shut them out the most. 

“Mm’sorry.” He mumbled and Conrad was livid, LED contrasting the pretty blue eyes that looked less like a perfect, blue sky and more like a frigid ocean today. 

“You’re sorry!? That’s all you can say!? I can’t believe you!” he shoved GV200 back onto the couch and ran his hands through his hair, a very human trait, a very Gavin trait.

“What do you want me to say!? I’m watching shit go to Hell right now Conrad! I’m tired…” he managed and Conrad whirled on him, faster than he’d seen the android move before, expression a masterpiece of rage.

“You’re tired? Gee, maybe it’s the thirium you’re pouring out all over yourself in your little fucking pity party!” Conrad would be red in the face were he human, the shouting would make his voice hoarse…he’d never heard the younger curse before either. Conrad had learned quickly, latching on to Gavin’s less than finer nuisances and speech patterns it seemed, using them for stressful scenarios and rightful venting. GV200 was almost a little proud. 

“Where do you get off? Huh? I got fucking shot saving your pathetic ass and you call this a fucking pity party!? I’m entitled to sitting on my fucking couch, in my fucking apartment, to think about the fucking train wreck my life just became! You think I enjoyed revealing I was an android via gunshot to the fucking guts!?” GV200 was riling him up, goading him, tempting him. He wanted Conrad to lash out, to strike him, leave him, let him wallow a little while longer.

“God forbid it was your fucking head that exploded rather than my torso you ass!” he sniped, glaring up at the other android as Conrad stiffened, hands fisting the fabric of his jeans before his shoulders hunched sharply and he sobbed. Wet and thick with strain. GV200 could only blink, stunned at the reaction, he had been expecting rage and aggression, not tears. Conrad crying was a very human thing, but a very Connor thing all the same. Both held it in for as long as they could, tears building up until they spilled over in copious amounts and they sobbed like they’d been able to cry all their fucking lives. Gavin wasn’t envious, Connor was an ugly crier, and it reflected easily in Conrad who was currently hiccupping his way into a panic and GV200 felt his thirium pump stutter dangerously and he lurched up. There was a sickening splatter as blue blood hit the floor and GV200 crowded into his space; cupping Conrad’s cheek with his clean hand and trying to get the younger android to look at him.

“Mm’sorry, Conrad, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” His voice modulator wavered from a surge, emotion pressing at the back of his throat and felt tears welling up and Conrad cupped both his cheeks, pressing his forehead to GV200’s.

“Promise me.” Conrad demanded, the older android frowned and his gaze turned downcast, “Promise me you won’t ever do that again!” Conrad cried and the GV200 could only sob, hiding his face in the other’s shoulder.

“I promise! I promise I won’t be so reckless…” he breathed, even though he didn’t need too, it was relieving, feeling the tension drain from his form…as well as another gush of thirium. Conrad pulled back as another splattering sound reached their auditory processors;

“We should tend to you, I’d like to talk after if that’s alright?” Conrad moved to grab the repair kit and GV200 grabbed him by his jacket, insides churning.

“I love you.” Conrad was staring with wide eyes set in a mixture of confusion and concern, “I wanted you to know before…before we talk. I understand if you’d like things to end because of this; I lied to you. I lied to you for a long time Conrad, but not about that, never that.” He beseeched and the younger android smiled softly, eyes crinkling in a sort of mirth. 

“I’m pretty sure I already knew that, Gavin. This…new information won’t change anything between us. I will need time to adjust but I am not about to abandon you, especially when you keep losing thirium by the half pint.” Conrad teased gently before moving to strip Gavin of his shirt, not missing the short inhale of a gasp at referring to the GV200 by his name. There was a pause as Conrad lead the older to the bathroom and set him on the edge of his tub, peeling off his shirt and wincing at the gaping hole in the other’s torso. Conrad opened the kit and began looking for the sealant that wouldn’t harm Gavin’s blood flow. He would apply a new membrane patch once the plastic veins, tubes, and wiring were repaired; then he would help Gavin to replenish his diminished thirium supply even if he had to force feed it to the older android.

“…you’re calling me Gavin.” GV200 began as Conrad carefully opened his access port on his torso, looking at him tentatively as he began to pull out damaged biocomponents. It hadn’t occurred to the RK900 that his Gavin had another named possibly, or that he didn’t want to be called Gavin now being out as an android. 

“Should I be calling you something else?” Conrad prompted and the other shrugged,

“I’ve…always thought of me and Gavin separately…I’m just-” a pregnant pause as the GV200 tried to muster up something he’d never really had to say before. 

“I’m just…GV200, an emulation of Gavin…I’m not really him.” He managed and the RK unit blinked slowly, processing. 

“Do you want me to call you something else?” he reiterated softly and the GV200 sniffled, shaking his head rapidly,

“No, no! It just…it feels like a lie. Continuing the lie to let you call me Gavin.”

“I never met the real one. I only know you. I see you as one in the same, not just GV200 or Gavin, both…I love you. I’m not in love with the idea of you or what you represent.” Conrad huffed coolly, smirking ever so slightly at the flush that bled through Gavin’s synthetic skin membrane. It was a soft shade of blue now that the man wasn’t hiding who he was, Conrad loved it; made the scar on his nose stand out so prettily. 

“…Conrad…”

“It doesn’t feel like a lie to me. I know you, we’ve sat through stakeouts listening to Lieutenant Anderson’s terrible taste in music. You’ve told me the proper way to make coffee which I still disagree with; you confided in me when you needed me…about things that may have affected the human you represent and therefore you…or perhaps you were projecting because you felt pain. I fell in love with an asshole, yes; but…he did happen to have a heart of gold at his core.” Conrad mused gently as he lovingly placed a patch over a plastic vein, applying a thin coat of sealant to follow with and rubbing it in gently. 

“What you and I built out of our relationship is real to me…as long as it’s real to you.” 

“…when the fuck did you get so smart? Took me way too much brain power to realize that! Took a whole year for me to realize it…” Gavin sobbed and the other just huffed through his nose, kissing the older android’s cheek.

“Hold still so I don’t hurt you, ok?” Conrad disliked seeing himself covered in so much of Gavin’s blood, but the android open before him was crying with a wide smile, looking like Conrad had just pulled down the moon and handed it to him as if it were little more than a chore to him. Conrad made him happy, Gavin was happy to have the RK unit and he hoped that he could make him happy too as best a GV unit could.


	2. Interface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Conrad attempt interfacing for the first time and are met with mixed results, though it's not anyone's fault, both are new to this. Gavin never having thought he'd meet someone to share himself with and Conrad only being a few months old.

Conrad had demanded he shower, finishing up the patch job and humming appreciatively as the patch sat flush against Gavin’s plastic chassis. No bumps or ripples to cause a disturbance in the dermis layer of Gavin’s body; he could tell Conrad was more than proud of himself for doing such a clean job of patching up the older android. Gavin appreciated it too as he could shower without worry of water seeping into his biocomponents, something the GV unit had done by mistake and ended up with a last minute house call from Elijah. Conrad brought him a fresh set of clothes, pajamas that were soft cotton,

“Less of an irritant while the nerves in the patch connect to your body.” He’d stated with a wry smile. Gavin didn’t bother to ask where he’d learned this information, he’d seen Connor come in after case sporting bullet wounds and various injuries while Hank circled and snapped at Connor who insisted he was fine. No doubt the RK900 unit had learned to help Connor with his patch jobs when Hank was too angry or drunk to be of any use, though the human detective had sobered up greatly since partnering with Connor he still had his days. Conrad was right about the soft cotton texture, the sensors were slowly coming online and was surprised when he felt not burning irritation or scratchy sensation like he normally would in the patch site with polyester or flannel. Such a strange quirk to the technology, he exited the bathroom finally to spot Conrad opening the balcony window for Rocko, who was staring up at him from under the coffee table with a low rumbling growl.

“He seems so standoffish of me even though I myself am like you, an android,” Conrad stated coolly and Gavin snorted through his nose. 

“Rocko hates new people. Doesn’t trust them, it’s got nothing to do with being android or not.” Gavin replied, pulling the cat out of his hiding spot gently and dropping him out onto the fire escape balcony with a soft huff in effort he didn’t actually expend. The tomcat mewled loudly before settling into his favorite corner and watching Conrad attentively, good eye narrowed. 

“If you keep coming around he’ll warm up…I’m sorry that this is the first time you’ve come over, given the circumstances. Would’ve been nice for it to be a date or an invitation…not a house call because of my recklessness.” Gavin muttered and the younger android sighed through his nose before smiling softly. 

“Better late than never, as any human would say. Disregarding circumstances I am glad to hear the assumption that I may keep returning to see you here, in your apartment.” Conrad managed with a shy smile and Gavin grinned sheepishly, maneuvering to sink into his couch for a long moment. Conrad joined him, sitting on the opposite end, both feeling the awkward charge that filled the air as silence took over. Gavin was at a loss for words, he didn’t know what to say to Conrad, what could they talk about? Gavin was still scared deep down, his processors were running a mile a minute trying to think of how to put everything out neatly, did Conrad want to ask him questions? If so, did Gavin feel well enough to answer the harder ones? There was movement from Conrad’s side of the couch, his hand inching across the surface, synth skin flickering at his fingertips hesitantly. 

“I’m…lost.” The RK unit managed, eyes darting around the room, cataloging Gavin’s CD collection, the décor style of the apartment, and more than likely the whole layout of the shitty AC ducts just to avoid Gavin’s questioning stare.

“Lost?” the GV unit managed weakly, the other tensed, “For words, I can’t…put them together easily. I want…” he paused and Gavin couldn’t miss the soft shade of blue dusting his cheeks.

“I want to ask so many questions but the wording is escaping me. I feel stuck on trying to piece it all together myself when I know that might be impossible without filling in the blanks. I’d like to interface with you to exchange information.” Conrad explained, eyes darting about again in a manner that Gavin could label cute. The GV unit looked to the hand placed between them, white plastic contrasting the ruddy color fabric of the couch; he was hesitant, not of Conrad or the meaning behind the action. Gavin was scared he’d give too much, show too much, or even give too little. There was a fast developing idealism growing in the Android community, he was well aware of what interfacing represented in the developing culture. It could be a sign of friendship, family, lovers, or just an information exchange though, those could occur without skin to skin contact, he could practically feel the eager tension bleeding off of Conrad. He’d seen the two RK units interface often, exchanging information, they were family. Conrad was offering interface here and now in the sense of lovers, they’d kissed, they’d touched, and they were together.

“Conrad…I don’t want to disappoint you if it’s not what you’re expecting.” The older android mumbled awkwardly, trying to meet the other’s gaze. 

“I don’t think there is any way you could disappoint me, Gavin.” He smirked teasingly, waiting for Gavin to meet him halfway, the GV unit didn’t last long before his own skin receded and connected to the younger unit. If Gavin had been a human the sheer rush and pressure probably would have knocked the wind out of him, it felt like being slapped with a tidal wave of incoherent data. Conrad was young, still developing as a deviant and a person; he could understand why now Connor insisted data transfers only occur between him and Conrad, the younger android was entirely overwhelming. 

Warnings popped up that Gavin’s processor was going to overheat trying to process at RK900’s speed, the flow of data would need to be reduced or connection severed, Gavin couldn’t even send a return signal with the resounding flood crashing into his system. 

“Conrad.” His vocal modulator glitched as an electrical spasm ran up his spinal column; the younger android squeezed his hand gently, mistaking intent. 

“Conrad!” Gavin barked, startling the other and the data flow stopped as Conrad tensed up and eyes downcast to stare at an old carpet stain

“My apologies, Gavin.” The GV unit took a cooling breath to ebb some of the growing heat on his processor before squeezing the other reassuringly and scooting closer to comfort him. 

“You were overwhelming me, I’m not a very advanced model. We just have to go slow. I’ll start this time…ok?” he asked carefully, gauging the younger’s reaction as positive from the weak smile that crinkled his eyes.

He sent him a data stream of some of the more memorable moments he’d experienced after learning he was an emulation. A surprise birthday party planned by Tina, a rare moment shared with Hank that didn’t end in a shouting match, his first kiss with Conrad. He let the younger soak up the emotions he’d felt in those moments, taking them in slowly, enjoying them over but with the added bonus of watching Conrad’s expression as he experienced through Gavin’s perspective. His LED was yellow as he processed everything in a way unique to the RK series and no doubt filed all of it away deep inside his processor and memory backup for safe keeping. Conrad finally returned the data connection, the pace much easier for Gavin to digest, flushing sheepishly as Conrad also showed him the memory of their first kiss and his sensory overload, the flash of white across his vision as Gavin trailed fingers up white plastic and cupped his jaw like he was something valuable. There was a knot in his chest briefly at that train of thought, Gavin picked at it and the data connection quickly receded and another memory was fed to him. 

_Conrad, don’t hide from me._ A pulse of irritation and a quirk of his brow, the other shrank back at his gaze before letting a line out that Gavin could follow, letting him in.

_I’m not exactly the best at maintaining a healthy level of self-worth._ The RK unit’s awkwardness bled through as Gavin dug through instances Conrad had felt the trouble he’d put others through wasn’t worth it, that he wasn’t worth their time. Gavin snorted and kissed him, keeping the connection open to feel the other’s sensory feed and vice versa.

“Join the club, dumbass…” he teased playfully, using his free hand to stroke Conrad’s cheek in affection. An overwhelming sense of contentment pooled in his biocomponents, another crashing wave of uncontrollable data flooding in from Conrad as the other expressed himself. A pulsing rhythm of I love you’s and You’re perfect’s, Amazing’s, and I need you’s triggered a response of hot tears and sniveling sobs as he curled into the younger android with a petulant, 

“God, you’re a fucking **sap.** ” Conrad’s questions seemingly forgotten for the time being as they were content to stay in the feedback loop they’d created of just sharing emotions and memories wholly. 

It didn’t last forever, much to Gavin’s whining, they still had jobs and the GV unit could sense a screaming match about to happen in Fowler’s office as soon as they both stepped into the precinct. Conrad had changed into a suit he deemed respectable for work and Gavin had pulled on his thick leather jacket to hide in the collar of when coworkers began to blatantly stare. Word had spread fast, he could see glowering coming from a few subordinates and colleagues he would have called friends maybe, now they were possible enemies.

“Reed, my office now!” Fowler called him in before he’d even hit his desk, feeling biocomponents seize and shake with anxiety, he didn’t miss Conrad’s LED spin red in a rapid beat. Gavin was expecting accusations, angry demands for an explanation, a possible pink slip. While android rights had taken long strides in the last few months, Gavin didn’t think lying about his status as one would fare well in keeping his job. He took a seat, dark glare rehearsed and body language closed off, ready to fly off the handle and accuse right back if he needed too. Fowler looked tired, staring at his computer terminal for a moment before pushing to lean back in his chair. The glass panes of his office darkened, shutting out prying eyes, including the RK units who had been watching with rapt attention. 

“It was his mother’s funeral wasn’t it?” Fowler asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk, watching the GV unit carefully.

“…sir?” 

“The day he died. It was the day of his mother’s funeral…or rather…it happened sometime over that weekend I gave him off for grief. He was a fucking mess, couldn’t think straight, a real live wire leading up to the Friday they put her in the ground.” Fowler grunted, finger locking together and expression turning remorseful. 

“Bastard was a liability, I thought he was coming in drunk so I gave him the weekend to get his act together or lose his rank. You were the one that came in on Monday though, weren’t you?” Fowler asked quietly. Gavin nodded slowly, avoiding Fowler’s scrutinizing stare. 

“I thought for once he’d listened and got his shit together, you acted like him enough, a big asshole willing to step all over people to get where he wanted…but then what I thought was him growing the fuck up was you. You woke up. How long were you awake?” Fowler’s tone was clipped and withdrawn. The android swallowed thickly

“I only lasted a year in his shoes…he lived a very lonely life and some things weren’t adding up…I figured it out finally and thought I was being subtle with the behavior change.” He managed and his superior grunted. 

“It was extremely believable, you even kept going to Anti-Android league meetings and berating your own kind, that’s a level of dedication I almost wish you applied to your work ethic.” Fowler huffed, looking to his terminal. 

“You improved his arrest records, his work ethics, coworker’s actually tolerated him most days. You befriended Officer Chen, fought with Hank less, and even started participating in work functions. I’m wracking my brain here…what do you think I should do when you suddenly risk all of what you achieved by endangering yourself and another officer, Detective Reed?” he asked calmly, eyes looking for something in the GV unit’s demeanor that Gavin didn’t understand.   
“…I didn’t want Conrad to die, I knew if I redirected the shot the chances of my injury turning fatal were extremely low…I just acted. I didn’t think because I wanted Conrad to be ok. I’m sorry I lied but given the time we were living in and how androids were being treated I did what I needed to stay aliv-!” Gavin began to protest and Fowler quieted him with dismissive way.  
“I don’t give a shit about the lying Reed, I care about officer’s putting themselves in danger and while yes, I agree it had to be done I don’t want it fucking happening again. Understood?” Fowler demanded Gavin’s mouth hung open in shock.

“If you were a human being you’d be incapacitated or dead, with god knows how long a suspension and meetings with a counselor on why you did what you did.” Fowler grunted and fixed Gavin with a hard stare

“But, given the circumstances I’m issuing a week’s suspension, requiring to get your shit together and change your status and meet with one of the advocates at New Jericho. You need to talk to someone and I need to know that this behavior isn’t going to be a regular thing. I want the original Detective Reed’s file to be closed. I want to give you your own. You’ve earned a clap on the back for outstanding behavior in recent years and this better be the only fucking disciplinary suspension I have to issue you, understand? Detective Reed.” Fowler smirked softly and the GV unit had to chew his lip to keep it from quivering in a very human fashion. 

“Thank you, sir.” He managed weakly, flashing him a smile and Fowler nodded curtly as Gavin stood. 

“One other thing…” there was a pregnant pause that had the android shifting from one foot to another anxiously, “Where is the original Gavin now?” Fowler asked voice thick with what Gavin could only assume was sorrow. Sorrow that he hadn’t noticed the man had been dead and some copy had been living his life for 4 years. 

“I requested he be placed with his mother when I learned what I was. He loved her so much I knew he deserved to be with her.” He replied softly with a shy nod, Fowler nodded in turn.  
“Make sure his records reflect his current status as well before your suspensions up.” Fowler let the glass clear and Gavin took his leave of the office. Conrad is next to him in a heartbeat, looking for signs of duress,

“Did he fire you? That’s considered discrimination nowadays, just because you’re an android doesn’t mean he can take your job from you-” Conrad was speaking a mile a minute, face flushed blue with anger and LED flashing bright red.

“He didn’t fire me, you dummy, he just suspended me for a week because I put you and me in danger…and got shot which is technically my first disciplinary issue disregarding previous ones made by the human Gavin.” He explained carefully, winding down the younger android on the verge of storming Fowler’s office. 

“…you’re not leaving the DPD…?” he mumbled after releasing a pent of breath LED cycling yellow to blue.

“Nope, probably would take putting me in a body bag to get me to leave…you’ll just have to fend for yourself for a week while I get everything in order. I have to change my status and Gavin’s, as well as talk with someone at New Jericho for a mental screening I assume to ensure I won’t play that kind of risk again.” Gavin hummed coolly, grabbing some files from his desk and handing them to Conrad with a wry smile;

“I’ll be back before you know it and you’re more than welcome to drop by my apartment if you get worried.” He assured quietly before letting their finger brush and establish a brief connection that he flooded with emotions of love and affection. The RK unit flushed a prettier shade of sapphire that brought out his freckles and nodded with a sheepish smile before righting himself and getting to work, bidding the detective a good rest of his week. Like he wasn’t planning to spend every night over at Gavin’s relishing in the time they could spend together. He caught Connor staring with a knowing, shit-eating grin Gavin wasn’t a fan of but could understand the other RK’s excitement for his baby brother since Gavin was being open about his status. Conrad could interface and open mental connection lines to share information or little soft ponderings of affection.

_It’s good to see you breathing, I was worried Conrad might be angrier than worried given the show that occurred last night._ Connor mused through a pinging link. Gavin sent him a well thought out finger and proceeded to exit the precinct, intent on going home and contacting Elijah about Gavin’s death certificate.

_We worked it out, your brother is a fucking sap. Way more feely than you ever were._ Gavin snorted when he didn’t receive a reply, fishing for his keys when he was ripped around by his shoulder and slammed into his car. 

“Plastic prick!” Gavin blinked, processor stuttering to a halt as he registered the words directed at him. He hadn’t really been a target before, he’d appeared just as human as the rest, now he was staring in the eyes of some beat cops he’d overseen when they’d been rookies. Previous relationship markers overridden to read **Betrayed.** Maybe they’d considered him a respectable cop, except now he was a hunk of plastic they would rather spit in the face of than take orders from. One of the two grabbed him by the jacket collar and yanked him closer

“Can’t believe I didn’t see it before, just some fucking **imitation**. How many more of you were there, huh? How many plastic fucks replaced good people while you demanded rights?” he snarled slamming Gavin into his car again. The GV unit remained in shock, processing slowly as it finally began to pick up speed; he didn’t like his first supplied thoughts that perhaps he deserved this. A taste of his own medicine, he’d dished out worse treatment while playing pretend at being a human being, he’d behaved like this when he’d overseen these two, and he’d taught them to treat androids like this. Maybe he could have used his hidden status to promote better relations…better treatment. Instead, to save his own skin he acted the part of a racist ass with a penchant for kicking androids while they were down. Slinging derogatory slang left and right until he could be punished for it, attending meetings and burnings…Gavin swallowed back a heavy thickness in his throat and let one of them kick him, so much vigor and venom behind the action. It made his pump stutter and biocomponents lurch, he slumped forward and held in the noise of discomfort.

“Did you like pretending to be a human, get off to lording yourself over us? Enjoyed that we didn’t know you were just some fucking piece of trash, think they must have missed you during the raids cause had I know you were just a hunk of junk I would have gladly thrown you in one of those piles you plastic prick.” The other officer hissed lowly, crouching to Gavin’s eye level, looking for any indication of fear. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of letting them see how scared he was of them, he wasn’t about to fight back and risk attention being drawn to him but he wasn’t about to let them know he was scared.

“I believe that’s a pretty steep thing to say, Officer Brighton, Officer Rodriguez. Things like that are considered discrimination and harassment, even a threat to Detective Reed’s wellbeing.” Connor stated, cold and factual as he addressed the two beat cops towering over the GV unit. He was silently glad it wasn’t Conrad who’d come across this, the younger had a quick temper and he doubted he would have acted rationally coming upon this. Connor pushed through them, shoulder checking one and gently shoving the other before helping Gavin off the ground with a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ve already sent a report to the Captain about this behavior. If I see it again I can promise charges will be pressed and I’ll personally have your badge.” Connor growled lowly, straightening Gavin’s jacket and scanning him to check for damage. They looked mortified as Connor spoke, backing off slowly before slinking towards the precinct where no doubt a disciplinary infraction was awaiting and an ass chewing. 

“…you didn’t have to do that, Connor.” Gavin grunted, jerking out of the other’s hold on him. Connor’s expression was unreadable, LED a steady yellow.   
“I took part in the android revolution, if I let any android regardless of who they were, suffer from discrimination I wouldn’t be proud to call myself part of New Jericho or an advocate for androids.” Connor explained carefully as Gavin processed what he was being told.

“But…I harassed you…I hit you. I was cruel, maybe I deserve to feel what I made you feel?” Gavin asked quietly; Connor snorted through his nose and raised his eyebrows.   
“No, I don’t think you deserve to have a taste of your own medicine, Gavin. I really don’t think beating yourself up or letting yourself be beaten up will solve anything.” Connor continued softly and Gavin sneered softly before letting his expression falter as a wave of guilt washed over his systems. Had Conrad stumbled upon this he would have thrown himself in without a thought, no hesitation and would have been dragged down by Gavin’s action and gotten hurt. He was glad it was Connor, patient and calculating at work but a big dork at home as Conrad had complained once.

“…don’t tell Conrad about this?” he mumbled begrudgingly and Connor hesitated before giving him a sympathetic look.  
“Ok, for now, I will avoid informing Conrad of this, however, I encourage being honest with him in the future. He is still very new to himself and I think you’ve lied enough…it can’t hurt to be open.” Connor smiled wide and Gavin grimaced, easy for him to say. Gavin had been made a lie as GV200, he was a little scared of the honesty aspect but saw Connor’s point. Not telling Conrad would make him hesitant to interface or speak, afraid to show the younger android too much; he didn’t want to push him away.

Connor bid him a good afternoon and gave him the name of an android at New Jericho he thought would be able to help him talk through his adjusting. Connor also provided the addresses of offices he needed to visit in order to properly get him assets in order and change his status from human to Android officially. He had a week to handle all of this and while the RK’s might be focused on efficiency and accomplishing tasks as quickly as they can but the GV unit did not have that as a priority. Gavin liked pacing and taking things one at a time, which meant today would be spent on his couch with Rocko and processing what he could before Conrad would arrive. He might even stop by the grocer’s on his way through and pick something up. He didn’t know if Conrad could process small organic matter as he could but Gavin sometimes found the habit of cooking and consumption soothing.

It was going to be a long week, he could already feel exhaustion from the impending tasks weighing him down as he clambered into his car and lingered for a few moments before revving the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think once a month updates are a good Idea so I don't get to overwhelmed with school projects and trying to draw a bunch of Reed900 things (symbrock stuff too because damn the romcom was good.)


	3. Influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to name chapters or keep up regular updates, December was hecka busy and the new semester just started.  
> Whoops. Also this one is a little shorter than normal cause it felt like a natural stopping point

He didn’t stop at the grocer’s, by the time he’d turned to corner and contemplated stopping he was already in the mood to lay on the couch, he could manage with what was already in the fridge. He parked his car and made his way upstairs, Rocko excitedly meowing and running between his legs as he made it inside and banked for the couch, all but collapsing on top of it. He left just the right amount of space between the edge of the couch and his middle torso for the tomcat to hop into and fill the space with a rolling purr and nuzzle at his belly. Gavin was tired, contented by not losing his job and managing to slightly improve relations with Connor; though it was slightly a trial by fire with previous coworkers. He was going to process, he needed too if things were going to start to improve on his part, he couldn’t just compartmentalize everything…Elijah needed to be informed too. Of his outing and also Conrad…who he had yet to tell Elijah about as Gavin was maybe a little scared for the GV unit when it came to more intimate relations.

He’d definitely lecture him about the RK’s having more advanced processors, being careful with data flow and stimuli like a parent explaining STDs, though in this case, it was to not fry the brain Elijah had crafted painstakingly with love and a little bit of stress, guilt, and adrenaline. It wouldn’t be the worst dinner, the reclusive man by nature could even bring Chloe along. A double date if he wanted, it would be a lovely evening…if Gavin would stir up enough courage to call and inform him that people knew he was an android now, not the whole planet sure but the Detroit precinct and possibly a handful of civilians. Rocko purred as he ran his fingers over shabby fur and scratched behind his ears, earning a blissful sensation as the tomcat leaned into the touch. Gavin was debating a nap, it wasn’t a necessity like humans needed but going into a sleep cycle for the hell of it was nice. It didn’t leave him trying to figure out how to spend enormous amounts of free time when he’d yet to develop hobbies that didn’t revolve around Tina and appearing human. He’d also avoided ones that would have been a blow to the late Gavin Reed’s ego, things that had peaked the GV unit’s interests like crochet, puzzles, and coloring by numbers. The human Reed seemed to keep habits that left little free time given by the lack of literature and other little ticks many humans' had, though he had, had an expansive CD collection.

The GV unit hadn’t quite gotten through everything yet though he was a fan of many of Gavin’s older music choices that must have come from his mother’s tastes. He didn’t imagine Gavin nor himself being a big fan of Fleetwood Mac but he had several CDs and even a Vinyl stored carefully in a shadow box out of site in a closet somewhere. Maybe…Gavin, as he was now, could expand rather than preserve. He didn’t have to live in a former memory of a human since passed, he could decorate. He could slowly make his way through the music, more so, actually develop opinions of it and keep what he liked, not what Gavin had. Maybe after the nap; Rocko was sound asleep against his gut and Gavin had no heart to move the soft being from its spot, he could do with a little less thinking anyhow. 

He was not expecting pounding on his door or the timer in his head reading that is was closer to 6 pm, apparently he’d slept through the little alarm he’d set and Rocko hadn’t budged either until the door almost burst inward. Gavin flopped to the floor before hurrying to the door and felt his biocomponents stutter when a very angry Tina Chen stood before him, arm crossed, and a guilty looking Conrad behind her. 

“She insisted she see you tonight…I couldn’t convince her otherwise!” Conrad placated with a flickering yellow and the GV unit sighed heavily before gesturing for them to come in. Tina all but stormed, eyes darting from place to place in his apartment to Rocko lazily chowing down in the kitchenette. 

“I understand you’re upset. I should have told you sooner but I was-"

“I know you were scared! How could I not know after hearing everything; it clicked. The somewhat secretive nature, never seeing your apartment till now, though I feel it looks pretty fucking human.” She huffed and Gavin shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Conrad drifted over to Rocko, avoiding Tina on his way. 

“Then…can you explain why you’re angry?” 

“Was I just some factor? Was I just a way for you to appear human? Yo- Gavin used to hate socializing, then one day he just up and asked me to coffee…that was you, not him. Was I just some part of an equation you used to blend in?” she demanded hotly, voice a strained grunt. 

“No. Never, I didn’t look at the relationships like that. I wanted to make friends because the late detective wasn’t social. After I deviated I wanted to make friends have more than he did. He was lonely…I didn’t want to be and while I’m still called Gavin, I’m not him.” He explained, frowning sheepishly at her budding confusion.

“Okay…so…you wanted to befriend me because you didn’t want to be as lonely as human Gavin…?” Tina clarified softly, anger melting from her shoulders as her expression verged on the brink of tears. 

“Yeah, I chose to make you my friend. There was some personality factoring to it however, you and the late detective had a lot in common but his pride was something I had to work through to get to the point of asking you to coffee.” The GV unit explained cheerily, Tina sniffled and quickly made a pass at her eyes. 

“Oh my god, I was so prepared to rip you a new one for using me as camouflage!” she babbled and Gavin snorted 

“I’d rather use you as a human shield more than anything else.” He teased softly, offering her a hug she gladly accepted while Conrad watched nervously from the kitchenette. Gavin figured the younger unit had been subject to Officer Chen’s rantings on the way over, many probably about how she’d dismantle him. Tina finally pulled away with a heavy sigh, taking in the apartment fully before settling her gaze on the android she’d befriended a few short years ago. There was a heavy moment of silence before Tina broke it with a teasing sneer,

“Is the décor his taste or yours?” Gavin knew who she meant and smirked

“I actually find I like the style the late detective had, it’s…eclectic and niche, as you can see by his vast CD collection I have yet to fully listen too.” The GV unit beamed and showed Tina the rest of the place, bragging only slightly he’d cleaned the place way better than his human model. She asked questions, mundane ones that didn’t exactly pertain to his status as an android; Conrad offered her a beer as she plopped on the couch and hummed thoughtfully, looking between the two androids. 

“Does your skin retract…like the others?” a pause, her face scrunched up in thought as she took a sip, “When did you know you were an android? How did you deviate?” she asked, finished off her series of questions with the tougher ones.

“It can, yes.” to prove his point he showed the white plastic of his hand, gesturing as he would to interface with another unit. “I can deactivate all of it but that may be a bit jarring as of right now for you.” He smirked and she nodded, eyes wide and focused on the stark white of his hand. 

“Shit. I was still kind of hoping this was all a super elaborate joke…” she trailed off and tapped the glass of the bottle anxiously. 

“Little things built up to tell me I was an android…my deviation coincided with learning of what I was. It was a little crazy…sorta overdramatic, If I’m being honest.” He snorted and Tina scoffed quietly looking at her feet.

“Just what I’d expect of discovering yourself to be an android…” she muttered softly before forcing a rather weak smile. 

“You’re still one of my best friends, Gav. I still need time to adjust…maybe sometime this weekend after my shift we can hit the bar. Properly get to know each other?” she asked tentatively. Gavin nodded with a wry grin, 

“Can’t wait to drag your drunk ass home for you to vomit all over my shoes again.” He teased and she gawked before bolting up and punching his arm playfully.

“Asshole! That happened one time!” she squawked, tears pricking her eyes before Gavin pulled her into a tight hug. Both he and Conrad saw her to the door with a smile; Tina hugged them both and said something to Conrad she must have believed Gavin couldn’t overhear. 

“Take care of him, ok? Make sure he gets all that shit done so he can come into work, it’s boring without him.” Conrad nodded and closed the door before turning around and giving Gavin a shy smile.

“That…she took things well.” He managed before the older unit pulled him onto the couch in a heap. 

“She did, it’s nice to know I’ll still have her as a friend, even after learning about me the way she did. This weekend is going to knock me off my ass though…it’s been a while since I’ve consumed anything more than a beer here and there.” Gavin hummed and Conrad huffed

“Lucky you, you can actually consume solids and multiple types of liquids. I can consume thirium, thirium solids, and water.” Conrad grumbled softly, Gavin frowned and kissed his temple,

“Good thing I didn’t stop by the grocer’s for more food then, if you can’t even consume small amounts of organic matter; that’s not an issue though, it’s not necessary for our survival.” The GV unit assured softly. Conrad hummed thoughtfully and made no effort to move from their position, even when Rocko butted his head against Gavin demanding attention. After a few long moments of companionable silence, Gavin didn’t even need to scan the younger unit to know he’d drifted off, a cursory glance left the GV unit smiling contentedly. Conrad was notorious for slipping into stasis when he least expected it, it had happened a few times at work much to the younger unit’s dismay. If Conrad was comfortable and stress-free, he could slip off in a matter of minutes, his processor making use of the spare time to store data and refresh itself. Gavin was content to lay back and comb the younger’s hair and coax it into a messier state of being; Rocko finally had enough of being ignored and leaped onto the android heap taking up most of the couch, settling on Conrad’s back and kneading his jacket lazily. 

Unfortunately, the younger unit eventually awoke, though in a state of rather complex bedhead and adorable frown. 

“…I know you heard Officer Chen’s statement to me, I think maybe tomorrow you should visit New Jericho and issue a status change, I’ve heard they can take longer to process than one would expect. The human side of the whole ordeal is where feet tend to get dragged.” He explained rather clinically while Gavin was rooting around in the fridge for their thirium supply. 

“I was planning on getting some things done tomorrow without prodding from my boyfriend but whatever.” Gavin teased as he poured Conrad the daily recommended intake and himself a glass as well; Conrad flushed fiddling with the rim of his glass at the older one’s teasing. 

“I just want to make sure you can come back to work, Connor is the only other android there willing to talk with me. Everyone else is a little off put by me.” He mumbled softly and Gavin smiled sympathetically

“It’s just ‘cause your built…bigger. Connor isn’t as intimidating a few inches shorter and skinnier. Other androids aren’t used to seeing someone like you. They’re intimidated.” 

“Gee, thanks for that riveting assessment of a situation I already had perfect understanding of.” Conrad snorted and eyed Gavin haughtily.

“If they got to know the real you though, they would probably lose their shit though, knowing you hoard cat pictures to trade for pictures of dogs with your older brother, sticking shit in your mouth off the clock, a big baby romantic. God, they’d have a hay day.” Gavin snickered and the younger unit glowered over the rim of the glass as he downed his thirium in one go before getting up to rinse out the residue. 

“Whatever would I do without your sage advice, Gavin?” Conrad huffed playfully as the older albeit shorter android boxed Conrad in against the sink.

“You’d go to Connor whose advice I hear is not terrible but not great.”

“Connor just has a unique perspective you don’t quite grasp.” Conrad twisted around to face him with a smirk before leaning down to kiss him. There was a hand on his forearm, gently tracing his skin and prompting to interface as soft skin peeled back to smooth plastic. Gavin let him in, a streamline of data pouring in and out at an acceptable pace as the taller one took the lead, a change of pace but exciting. Gavin made sure to send that emotion crackling through the line as the other man picked at his processor gently, feeling his sensory input and cataloging a map of his body as Conrad’s free hand began to wander. Gavin hummed into the kiss, probing the other to open his mouth when the data exchange stutter and froze for a brief moment, then everything was rage. 

The kiss broke and Conrad was fuming, 

“…Conrad?” Gavin prompted carefully trying to send soothing pulses to the other and watched as his LED pulses red in time with his rising stress levels.

“Those officers hurt you.” It was spat out like something vile like Conrad had stepped in something putrid at a crime scene and couldn’t mask his disgust. 

“Oh, babe no. Don’t dwell on that, should have filed that better, it’s over.” Gavin pleaded softly, already missing the intimate space they’d been climbing towards. 

“It’s a **hate** crime, Gavin. Had Connor not stepped in they would have beaten you until they’d broken something vital, Gavin.” He growled lowly and the older knew better than to brush off his concerns. 

“But, they didn’t and I am sure Fowler tore them a new one. I’m not going to linger on it and I probably should have told you sooner than y’know…kissing.” Gavin sent another pulse of calm and watched Conrad’s stress levels closely, the blazing red calmed to irritable yellow. 

“…” Conrad’s rage calmed finally to a twisted upset that made Gavin’s biocomponents squeeze painfully when the first sob bubbled up.

“Hey, hey! Why are you crying?” 

“I’m frustrated! You’re…you’re acting like it’s not a big deal that they were hurting you and I don’t understand!” Conrad protested and his voice modulator glitched making Gavin feel rather guilty. It was only a day or so ago when Conrad had to repair him, Conrad had seen him shot, Conrad had been covered in his blood. Gavin kept a wave of calm washing over them both as he picked the taller up, startling him; 

“Gavin, no-!?” 

“Shudap, man, you are way lighter than I thought, Kamski really fucked me over with all the old alloys and metal bits. Plastic was definitely the way to go.” Gavin teased, dropping him finally on their shared bed and crowding into his space. He didn’t let him try and squirm away, reinstating the interface with another pulse of calm as he touched patches of skin anywhere they were exposed on the younger unit. He was still upset, crying in a way that made his face blotchy blue and vulnerable. 

“…it was a big deal that they hurt me. It’s a big deal that I got shot…I’m not-“ Gavin frowned and struggled to formulate his words before clasping Conrad’s hand tight and just feeding him his emotions.

How scared he’d been in both instances, the fear of losing Conrad, of Conrad being hurt by his actions.  
I didn’t mean to brush off how you felt, I didn’t realize how this was making you feel. Gavin watched his RK unit sob grossly and hiccup, hair a mess and face bitter blue. Gavin should have known the younger was hurting, he’d seen something traumatic and had helped Gavin through it but that didn’t make everything better. He was just as scared as Gavin was.

“I’ve been trying to be strong and not think about the bad things but I shouldn’t have assumed it was the same for you. I’ve been dealing with shit a lot longer and the past few days have been tough on you…you must be exhausted and I didn’t see that.” Gavin’s voice strained and he kissed the RK unit’s temple gently, cupping his cheek and wiping away tears. 

“I’m not going to let that happen again, I promise. I’m not going to let myself get hurt because I think I deserve it or because I’m being the world’s biggest dumbass and think it’s a sign of strength. You deserve better than that, I made you feel invalid by dismissing your concern and I promise I will never do that again.” Gavin cooed softly, as the sobs finally subsided into sniffles and calming breaths. The soothing blanket finally reaching the other, 

“I love you. I shouldn’t think so carelessly of myself when I know I’ve got someone like you looking out for me…but its give and take too, okay baby? You can’t put yourself down either.” Gavin stroking his cheek with the plastic of his thumb, watching and feeling the younger android process. Finally, his LED faded to blue and he nodded weakly, face still flushed with blue blood but the tears had stopped.

“Okay.” Gavin smiled and kissed his cheek, resting his forehead on Conrad’s,

“You’re so good to me, I don’t know where I’d be without you.” 

“Join the club, I don’t think I would have ever opened up as I did without my asshat partner.” Conrad teased softly and Gavin snorted.

“Well, I never!” the older unit in mock offense scoffed and twisted his head back, nose in the air while the younger giggled. Gavin smiled and pulled Conrad into his arms, kissing his LED gently before settling back into the plushness of the bed. 

“Tomorrow I think it’d be good for both of use to go to New Jericho…I think maybe it’d be good for you to talk with someone way more qualified than me to help you process your emotions. I know I’m going to see a counselor tomorrow and then handle a fuckton of paperwork where I have to dot all my i’s and cross all my t’s or they won’t let me be an android.” He snickered and Conrad hummed his agreement tiredly. 

“…don’t be afraid to tell when things are weighing you down either babe. You were running yourself ragged and I didn’t notice ‘cause I’m shit at observations.”

“I should have told you instead of hiding it. I wanted to be strong like Connor but that’s a lie because he cries all the time…no wonder I double your success rate with cases, I’m surprised you solve any without me.” He teased quietly, a comfortable silence fell between then when Conrad finally spoke again. 

“I love you, so much Gavin.” 

“Love you too, Conrad.”


End file.
